worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaria FMPA Core Unit
Background (from strike force) The Male Power Armor or FMPA has several applications, including deception, concealment, surprise, layered armor, and firepower. The MPA Core Unit is a 10m tall suit of power armor designed and built to be close to the dimensions of a full-sized female Zentraedi. Because it does not transform, it has less of the sensitive areas of a Veritech and can thus carry more armor on its slight frame. A powerful thruster system in the back, feet, and shoulders provides flight, and built-in weapons give it surprising firepower. Although the Core Unit can utilize gun pods, it normally does not due to its ability to fit inside the FMPA Shell. The melding of the two machines creates a much more stable and solid mecha that surpasses all flying vehicles in armor and firepower. On its own, the Core Unit is fast and powerful enough to engage an average RDF Veritech or Destroid and survive to tell the tale. However, it lacks weapon diversity. Model Type - Zaria Core Unit Class - Core Mecha Control Unit Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body 250 Arms 100 Hands 40 Legs 140 Feet 65 Thrusters 90 Head 100 Re-inforced crew compartment 100 Armour - stops upto and including standard 15mm rounds Speed Running - 120kph/75mph Leaping - 4m unassisted, 8m with a running start, 15m thruster assisted Flying - 400kph at all altitudes Flying - Space - Mach 5 Range - hours of continuous operation on 16 protoculture cells, km in space on reaction mass Statistics Height - 10m Weight - 22 tons PS - 30 robotic, Lift - 15 tons, Carry - 7.5 tons Cargo - minimal survival and personal gear Power System - Miniature Protoculture Cell Energizer Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - 40mm Chest Guns (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 600m Damage - 4d6 per round per gun, fires machine gun bursts Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 400 rounds each Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Micro Missilea Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 5km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-20 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 20 total, 10 per arm Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use robot combat training +10% to piloting skill rolls Punch - 2d6 Restrained Punch - 5d6sd Kick - 3d6 Body Block/Tackle - 1d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. References Used for images and technical information Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ